This invention relates to a mailer having an oversized insert and method of making the same and, more particularly, to a connected series of stuffed, sealed envelope assemblies.
Heretofore, manufacturers of business forms have provided mailers with oversized return envelopes. However, no one had provided a transversely folded, oversized insert ply. Typically, however, the insert plies are smaller than the outer dimensions of the envelope--as is the return envelope. A typical return envelope for a mailer is seen in co-owned Patent No. 4,081,127.
The inventive mailer is made by transversely folding a discrete ply and thereafter adhering it to a continuous web ultimately constituting the adjacent insert ply. This adjacent insert ply is transversely severed and thereafter adhesively secured to one of the outer plies of the envelope. Lines of longitudinally extending perforation are provided adjacent the glued edge of the insert plies which provides a removable stub so as to open the envelope while freeing the insert plies so that the same can be removed by the recipient.